The Once Beloved Friend
by Lilacy Marie
Summary: It's in chapters's and you get both points. It's a HikaruXO C
1. First sight

_**The once beloved friend!**_

_**Chapter 1 The weekend.**_

**Lilac's point.**

_Lilac I'll miss you. I'll see you again one day. - Hikaru._ I read the card for the nine billionth time.

_~Flashback~_

_"But Lilac you just moved from there three years ago. You were about to start pre-school." He said flustered_

_"I know Hikaru, but my grandma is very sick. My mom dosen't want to leave me and my dad here while she takes care of her. I'll miss you." I said tears threating to spill._

_"Well here I made this for you." He said handing me a card._

_With that I got in the car and left. From America to Japan for three years, and than I come back._

_~End of Flashback~_

I was finally going back to Japan. I could hardly control myself. I held the card close as the plane took off I was soon asleep.

**Hikaru's point.**

"But Haruhi I don't want you to go," the Host Club said in unine.

"I'm sorry, but my dad got a job offering in China. I have to go. I'll miss you guys, and hey you guys are rich you can always come and see me." With that she was gone.

_Great another one of my close friends disappear. At least this ones closer_. I thought to myself.

_Ding. Ding. Ding._

_Finally the school day ends. _I jumped into the limosene with my brother Karu and we we're soon on our way home. As soon as we arrived I went to my room. I grabbed the picture of Lilac and me the week before she left. I was five and she was four. I missed her, but I haven't talked to in eleven years, for all I know she could have died. The rest of the day went by in a flash.

**Lilac's point.**

"We will be landing in five minutes," the flight attendent said over the intercom. I got anxious to get off the plane. Five minutes passed like the last few eleven years have done, slowly. I quickly grabbed my bags and I was out of the airport in no time. I grabbed a map of the city before I left.

I quickly found my aparment building, and I got in. I started unpacking knowing I would have to go to the Ouran Private High School to finish the paperwork, than I'd have to go to the market for food and school supplies, than find a job before the weekend ended.

Finally I got everything unpacked and headed out the door bag in hand, but not the map. I was to busy admiring my old town and all the changes to notice. Than I ran into someone and fell over. My bag flew off my shoulder and everything inside fell to the concrete. I fell forward landing on the person in front of me. "I'm so sorry I should have been looking at where I was going," I said looking at all my stuff on the ground. I got off of the person, and immediately started picking up my stuff and shoving it back in the bag. I did all this with the person still lying on the ground, I rufused to look at them. I was to embarressed.

"It's fine I wasn't paying much attention either." The person said this while getting up and helping me.

Finally I got everything in my bag than I noticed I didn't have the map. "Umm... I wouldn't suppose you knew where Ouran Private High School is would you," I asked finally getting the courage to look at the person. It was a guy that looked about my age. He had brown hair and deep green eyes.

"Of coarse I do, are you new, because it's the weekend," he said with a smirk.

"Yes, and I know. I have to finish the paperwork for my enrollment on Monday."

"Oh than follow me."

**Hikaru's point.**

I got up early this mourning, so I could clear my head._ I can't believe I lost both of them. I'll go see Hurhi during summer break, but what about Lilacy? I wish I could go visit her, but I never got her address. God could anything else go wrong._ Than someone ran into me. Their stuff flew in the air and she fell on me. They had short blonde hair, like Hurhi's, but their left eye was covered by their bangs.

"I'm so sorry I should have been looking at where I was going," she said in a high sing song voice. She got off quickly and started gathering up her stuff.

_That voice it's sounds familar, but distant._ I layed on the ground trying to think who it could be. Finally I got up and said "it's fine I wasn't paying much attention either." I started helping her gather her things. I was still trying to think of who she sounded like when I heard her ask me a question.

"Umm... I wouldn't suppose you knew where the Ouran Private High School is would you," she said finally looking at me. She had crystal blue eyes. She looked about my age, but maybe a bit younger.

"Of coarse I do, are you new, because it's the weekend." I laughed at the thought of someone trying to go to the school on a weekend.

"Yes, and I know. I have to finish the paperwork for my enrollment on Monday," she said with a little laughter.

"Oh than follow me," I said hoping this would get my mind off Lilac. After about three minutes I couldn't handle the silence. "So where did you come from?"

"America."

"Your parents get a job, so you got transferred here, huh?"

"No, my parents died in a car accident nine years ago. We we're heading to move here, but a truck hit us. I survived only because I was in the backseat."

"Oh... umm sorry... I didn't mean to bring up memories," I said looking down at her. She still wore a smile on her rose red lips.

"It's fine I know their in a better place."

"How did you get here than?"

"Well after living in the orphanage for nine years, the junior high and orphanage let me move, and the orphanage would send me money to where ever I went. So I chose here, since I had once lived here. The school than found that Ouran Private High School had an opening that was coming up. They made me wait, so I could start after the person left, which if I remember correctly was yeasturday."

_This girl is Haruhi's replacement... she's new and she could probly pass as a guy... maybe I could get her to join as a gift/prank to the guys. _"So your Hurhi's replacement? She was a good friend of mine. Hey there's this club in school called Ouran High School Host Club, and she was part of it just because we mistook her for a guy. I was wondering if would you act like a guy on Monday and meet me in the 4th music room. I want to see if you could pass off, and maybe end up like Hurhi."

"Umm... I do love to pull pranks on people... yes I will."

I stopped, "Great, here we are Ouran Private High School."

"Bye," I heard her shout over her shoulder, and she was already inside before I could say anything. I just headed back home.

**Lilac's point.**

It got quiet while I tried to think about what to say when he spoke first, "so where did you come from?"

I was still embarrassed so I answered with a short answer "America."

Than he asked the one question that I refused to let anyone know how I truly felt about it. "Your parents got a job here, so you got transferred here, huh?"

"No, my parents died in a car accident nine years ago. We we're heading to move here, but a truck hit us. I survived only because I was in the backseat." I waited to hear the pity.

"Umm... sorry... I didn't mean to bring up memories," he said with pity in his voice.

"It's fine I know their in a better place." I said that everytime my parents were brought up.

"How did you get here than?"

"Well after living in the orphanage after nine years, the junior high and orphanage let me move, and the orphanage would send me money wherever I went. So I chose to live here, since I had lived here once. The school than found that Ouran Private High School had an opening that was coming up. They made me wait, so I could start after the person had left, which if I remember correctly was yeasturday."

"So your Haruhi's replacement? She was a good friend of mine. Hey there's this club in school called the Ouran High School Host Club, and she was part of it just because we mistook her for a guy. I was wondering if you would act like a guy on Monday, and meet me in the 4th music room. I want to see if you could pass off, and maybe end up like Hurhi."

_Horray! A prank I tried my best to hold in all signs of excitement._ "Umm... I do love pulling pranks on people... yes i will."

Finally we stopped walking and he said "great, we're here Ouran Private High School."

I was relieved that I could get one of my tasks finished. "Bye," I shouted over my shoulder, not waiting for a reply. I entered the school without giving him a chance to say anything. I search the school till I found the office and finished my paperwork. It was to late to go shopping and job hunting, so I went home. After I took a shower, ate the take out, and did all the other things I climb into bed. Than I noticed I didn't get his name.

**Hikaru's point.**

I got back to the house and hung out with Kaoru. We played video games, but I didn't tell him about... _SHIT!!! I FORGOT TO GET HER NAME!!! You idiot how could you forget to get it. Now what wait till Monday. Looks like I'm getting up early again. How could I have forgotten. _That thought hit me after everyone was asleep. I stared up into the darkened room trying to think when I would get the chance... _Monday._ I feel asleep soon after.

The rising sun soon seeped into the room, bathing everything in it's golden light. I awoke making sure not to wake Kauro I got out of bed. I walked to my closet and grabbed a green tank top and a pair of blue jeans. _This is what the poor people wear, right?_ I thought to myself. I went down stairs and made myself breakfast instead of waking the chef. I was soon out the door with only one thing in mind, _when will Monday come? Wait you forgot to give her a time. Great why did you chose yeasturday to forget about everything. Well it's to late now. What am I going to do? _I saw the food market ahead, _why am I in the commoners market._ I just walked in, _I haven't been to one of these since Hurhi brought me._ I started looking for her fave food when a whisp of short blonde hair and a crystal blue eye caught my attention. She was standing in front of the veryfirst store. _My luck is begining to change._ I ran straight up to her, but aparently she didn't notice me because she didn't move. Her eyes seemed to be glued to a list of some sort. "Umm... hey." I couldn't think because her eyes looked up off the list and they showed that she was shocked. "Sorry did I scare you?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I don't have time to chat I have to go shopping and than go look for a job," she said looking back at the list than the store. "Do you think you could help me find my things."

I jumped when she asked, "I would love to." _You don't even know what stores carry what. _I thought about myself.  
"May I see the list?" She had it to me without hesitation.

"Here you go... umm I don't know your name," she said with a blush

"Oh it's Hikaru, and I forgot to give you the time to meet me. It'll be about noon," I said with happiness. Her face changed to surprised her eyes looked happy.

"Do I look familiar," she said with a bit of hopefulness.

I told her the truth, "no I'm sorry. Oh what's your name?"

She looked disappointed and fell quiet. "Oh umm I have to go." She grabbed her list and walked away.

I stared as she left. _Why would she leave? Was it because I didn't recognize a stranger? _I walked towards the park leaving the girl to do her shopping.

**Lilac's point.**

I woke up at 8:00 and began made myself a bowl of ceral the only thing I bought yeasturday. I started making a list of things to buy.

-11 Notebooks

-Scrapebook

-2 packages of black pens, blue pens, red pens, and pencials

-24 markers, crayons, and map pencials

-pencial bag

-binder

-food of all sorts

-Blankets

-Sheets

-Pillows

-Dishes

-Newspaper for job.

Balance $400.00

I thought about anything else. _Let's see he told me to look like a guy and I have the clothes for that. I have all the furniture I need._ I left the building with my list, and bag with my card and wallet inside. _I'll have to look for him on Monday._ I soon arrived at the market place. It was a little busy. I grabbed my list thinking what to buy first. I looked up at the store next to me than back at my list. _Why did they only send $100.00 a month when I'll have to buy new things and bills._ I was so lost in thought that when I heard the same voice from yeasturday say, "umm... hey." I looked up with shock. "Did I shock you?" It was him.

"Yes, I'm sorry I don't have time to chat I have to go shopping and than look for a job." I looked down at my list not wanting to waste a lot of time shopping. "Do you think you could help me find my things."

"I would love to," he sounded sarcastic, "may I see the list?"

I quickly gave it to him, "here you go... umm I don't know your name." I took the chance to learn it.

"Oh it's Hikaru," my heart stopped_ I had found him_, "I fogot to give you the time to meet me. It'll be about noon." He said all this with a smirk.

"Do I lookfamiliar," I asked letting some of the hope slip. _He's got to remember me._

"No, I'm sorry. Oh what's your name?"

I stopped breathing, letting the disappointment show, "oh umm I have to go." I grabbed my list and sulked off. _How could he forget? Did he even mean what he wrote?_ I let myself dwell for a moment than I got my list out to get my mind off of him.

A few hours past when I finally got home and started putting away my stuff. I had gotten everything, but I only had $20.00 left. I got everything put away, and started making a sandwich. I got a glass of water and sat down to lunch and my new job oppritunities opening up to me. I found one for a maid at one of the houses on the rich side of town. _$9 an hour, and it's between 4 and 8, Mondays- Fridays, and from 7a.m.-8p.m. on weekends. Holidays may change. Sounds resonable. _I quickly finished my lunch and washed the dishes. I grabbed my bag and head for the address. It took about 20 minutes to get there. I stared at the black iron gate than at the thing on the wall. I pressed the button.

"How may I help you," a voice came to the intercom.

"I'm here for the maid job," I said with some courage.

"Come on in." Slowly the gate began to open. I walked into the drive way quickly. I rushed across the huge lawn to the stairs. I walked up the huge white steps to the red doors. Before I rang the bell the doors opened. "Right this way madame." I followed what seemed the butler. He walked me to a door than said you may go in."

I walked in only to see Hikaru's dad looking the same way he did eleven years ago. The room was what seemed like an office. It had a cherry desk and papers on top. "Welcome, so are you here to apply to the job?"

"Yes I would ."

"How does a young girl like you know me?"

"I meet you 13 years ago. I was Hikaru and Kaoru's best friend, sir," I said matter of factly.

"Oh yes you were Ryan's little girl. Miss Iceheart it's a pleasure to see you again. How is your parents?"

"They died."

"I'm so sorry to hear that. Well than why are you hear."

There's that sympathy again."I'm going to start Ouran Private High School."

"Oh, you do know my sons go there they'll be in 10th grade."

"I know the school put me in Hikaru's classes. I saw him yeasturday and today, but he dosen't remember me."

"Did you tell him who you were?"

"No, I was to let down. I thought he'd remember by looking at me," I said feeling foolish.

"Well you have changed, your hair is shorter and a lot lighter, your eyes are no longer green, you've grown tall, and your facial expressions have changed."

I looked at him, "you're right. I was wondering about the job though. What all do I have to do?"

"Oh yes, umm you will be my sons maid. Therefore you will listen to them, do as your told, and keep their rooms tidy."

"Yes sir, when do I start?"

"Tomorrow, after school."

"Thank you, sir, I'll be here by 3:45," with that I left.

**Hikaru's point.**

I took my time in the park, but than I thought it was a good time to get home. _That girl is difficult. She leads me away from think of Lilac and Haruhi, than she leads me back to them. I wonder why she acted that way, I mean surly I would remember those gorgeous eyes, that perfectly blonde yet a little to short hair, and those red lips. _These thoughts kept turning in my head as I looked at Lilac's and Hurhi's pictures. I finally reached my street when I saw that girl leaving, _she must have applied for the job as our maid. At least she can be my toy. _I smirked to myself than I saw her turn my way, but stopped when she saw me. "Hi... Hikaru," she said a little disappointment still clinging to her throat. "If you don't remember me now you soon will." With that she left.

I walked inside only to hear Kauro yelling, "did you see our new maid? She looks younger than us. I can't wait to make her our little toy."

"I saw her. She's going to our school-"

"So you've talked to her? When?"

"Yeasturday, she ran into me."

"Nice." It was silent that night even during dinner. I went to shower and than to bed. _Will she still come tomorrow._ Than I was asleep.

**Lilac's point.**

I left through the gate and saw Hikaru, and before I knew it I said, "hi... Hikaru. If you don't remember me now you soon will." Than I walked away. I arrived to my apartment about 7 so I made me a ramen dinner. I did the usual night thing and prayed for a good first day at school and work. Than I feel asleep.


	2. Monday

**Monday Meetings.**

**Lilac's point.**

It was 5 o'clock when I got up. I jumped up and made eggs, bacon, and toast for breakfast. I ate slowly listening to "It ends tonight" by All American Rejects. After the song ended I finished eating and washed the dishes. I than went and took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, and put an my guyish clothes. A jersey , a pair of pants, and sneakers. I also put on a pair of sunglasses and a cap. I had registered as Lilac, but I was going to be called by my middle name Yuuki. I quickly made my bed grabbed my breif case book bag and my shoulder bag and I was off. I took my time getting to school. When I entered the main building I nearly fainted. _No wonder their only paying a $100 they have to pay for this fancy building._ The stairs were made of marble. Than I spotted Hikaru and Kauro. They seemed bored, so I went over to them. "Hi Hikaru... Kaoru," I said this with a big smile.

"Hey how do you know us? Your new aren't you? You don't even have the school uniform," Kaoru was firing sentences as usual.

_Crap I forgot I'm the new guy not girl. _"Umm... yes I'm new, but the school put me in all of your classes and they told me to look for you. I didn't have enough money after shopping for stuff, so I'm going to get it later."

"Uh-huh," Hikaru looked pleased that I was pulling this off so well, "hey there's this club that were in and I want to see if Tamaki thinks your charming enough to join."

Kaoru looked at him like he was an idiot, but said, "yep we meet at noon everyday. You can come along if you want."

"Sure," I said as cooly as I could. Than the bell rang for us to get to first period.

"Follow us," they said in union. I followed obediantly. The class were long and I took all the notes I had to and finally noon rolled around. "Yuuki are you ready?"

"No but I'll be there in a sec." The boys left and I took off my sunglasses. _Finally a minute alone._ I quickly put the glasses back on and went to the 4th music room. I reluctantly pulled the door open and all the rose petals came out. A blonde with purple eyes came up, "so you are Yuuki I'm guessing."

"Yes."

"So you want to join the club. We have the wild type already, his name is Mori," he said pointing to a guy with brown eyes. "The loli-shota type, his name is Huney," pointing to the shortest boy. He had blonde hair with chocolate eyes. "The little devils, their names are Hikaru and Kaoru" pointing to Hikaru and Kaoru. " The cool type, his name is Koyoya" point to a black haired guy with glasses and light brown eyes. "And lastly myself the princly type, my name is Tamaki" pointing to himself.

"I'm a compassionate type," I said trying to caculate that in a way to give off as a guy, but still hold my true gender.

"Well let's see how the ladies take to you."

I calmly sat down hoping noone, but Hikaru would know my true identity. I watched as a red haired girl sat down. "Hi Yuuki, I'm Lilly."

"Nice to meet you Lilly. You look sad what's on your mind," I asked trying my best to sound like a guy.

"Haruhi moved, he... well she was the only friend I had. I have no other friends, so I can't help but feel alone."

"Ah, I understand we can be friends," I offered.

"Really thank you."

"Yuuki, please come here," I heard Tamaki say in a fatherly voice.

"Be right back," I told Lilly. I walked over to Tamaki, "sir?"

"I want you to get a school uniform, so you can be a true member of the Host Club."

"Sir right now I don't have the money, and I truely hate the uniform," I said trying to look cute to keep him from making me buy one.

"Yuuki you must, or no club," he said sternly.

"Well sir, I'm glad you want me, but..." I looked over at Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Ah Hikaru your so mean that was a secret," Kaoru whined sounding hurt.

"I'm sorry Kaoru, but you were so cute at that point," Hikaru said get close.

"So Hikaru and Kaoru have a thing for eachother, huh," I asked aloud kind of hurt. They stopped and looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Umm... no they just act like that, but you were saying something about being int the club," Tamaki said.

"I have to talk to Hikaru for a second," I said dismissing myself. I walked over to the group of girls swooning over Hikaru, "sorry girls, but I need to talk to Hikaru in private for a second."

"Okay, Yuuki, but you have to tell us which one is Hikaru," they said in union. I rolled my eyes, it's the same game they used to play with me. I always guessed right and they always got mad at me. I looked Kaoru in the eyes and pointed at Hikaru, "the one I'm pointing to is Hikaru and you're," I said moving my finger to Kaoru, "Kaoru." I grabbed Hikaru and left the room.

"So your names Yuuki, I've never known a Yuuki. Why did you ask if I knew you?"

"Yuuki's my middle name I go by my first, but I wanted to really pull this off so I have everyone calling me Yuuki. I'm going to tell the Host Club I'm a girl, but not my real name yet." I was getting aggrivated that he would even say that.

"Why ruin the fun?"

"Because he wants me to get a uniform. I hate them." _I don't want to wear a frilly dress or the stupid suit._

"He means the guy uniform."

"He's going to know I'm a girl when I take off the cap and sunglasses." I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Fine, but only in private; this school won't know if you were a man or a woman with out ID."

Finally all the guest left and I went up to Tamaki which was surrounded by the Host Club. "The reason I won't join the club is because I'm a girl." I said this while removing the cap and sunglasses. Everyone, but Hikaru looked shocked. "My real name is not Yuuki either, but I don't want anyone to know who I really am yet. I would like to join, but I don't think it will work out since I'm of coarse attracted to men, so good bye." With that I left the music room and went to the first one. I saw that there was a drum set, a gitar, a bass, a microphone, and a piano in the room. I ran staight to the microphone. I began to sing "_Dance, dance_" by Fall Out Boy.

After I finished the song I heard clapping. I saw Hikaru standing there with a smile. "So you can sing, nice, now why don't you want to join the Host Club?"

_Because I want you to remember who I am as a girl not make memories with me as a boy. _"I just don't like the club, I was think about joining the drama club."

"Oh, so do you want a ride to your house than to ours to be our maid."

"How did you know," I felt bad that he had already found out.

"Kauro saw you leaving dad's office saying 'okay I'll be here at 3:45 to start."

"Oh okay I guess." _I hope that's all he heard._

The school day ended a little to fast for me. Hikaru and Kaoru quickly picked me up and pulled them to their limo. They took me to my house, so I could drop of my things and change. I put on a sky blue dress on. I ran out the door and back in the limo. "So what do I have to do first?"

"Well we love to play doctor, and we're both tired of playing the patient, so you'll be the patient and we'll be the doctors." Hikaru said.

"If I refuse?"

"You'll have to be the doctor," Kaoru said.

"Fine I'm the patient, but no funny buisness." I quickly thought back to when we used to play that game and they both would try to kiss my cheek.

"Deal, by the way what's your real name?"

"Umm... let's just say a real old friend that moved." I looked at Kaoru and he mouthed 'Lilac' I nodded than did a shhh sign.

Hikaru was looking out the window so he saw nothing. _Great he used to always pay attention to me, and now I can't even get him to glance in my direction._

We finally arrived at the house and the chouffeur opened the limo's door. Kauro got out first and ran inside. Than Hikaru exited, and he helped me out. "Where is Kauro going now," I asked getting worried.

"He's going to go get the doctor stage put up."

We walked the rest of the way in silence. Finally we entered their bedroom. _Dang, it still hasn't changed much_. I walked to the bed to sit down, but as soon as I did Kauro came out scaring me.

"Sir what seems to be the problem," Kauro asked Hikaru.

"She fell over the balcony and hit her head." They quickly laid me down and started wrapping my head. "She also hit her left wrist," they bandaged my wrist. "Lastly her right leg broke." Finally I was wrapped up. "Would you like anything for the pain?"

_Yes, Hikaru to remember me, but that seems to be impossible to do on his on. _"The doctors are supposed to prescribe something not ask the patient."

Their facial expressions changed from caring to devious. "That's correct, Yuuki," Hikaru said evilly. _Great here's where I get pranked._

" I belive two kisses will make the pain disappear," Kauro said. I soon felt either of my cheeks had a pair of lips on them.

" I don't feel any pain."

"That's because the kisses blocked it," Hikaru said sweetly.

_Just like when I was three and he was four. _I looked over at the picture on the table. _Hey that was us a week before I left. _"Umm... Hikaru, who's the girl in the picture," I asked trying to act clueless.

"She was and still is my best friend," he said look at the picture sadly. "I was two when I first meet her. Her dad worked for mine and they came to the party my dad was throwing. She was brought in and put in the playpen with us. She had already known how to talk, so that's what we did. She moved here from America, but three years later she had to move back. I haven't heard from her since."

_Until now,_ I thought to myself. "What was her name?"

"Lilac Yuuki Iceheart, and I miss her."

I quickly gave Kauro the look that told him to get Hikaru to leave. "Hikaru let the patient rest."

"Okay Kauro."

As soon as they left I grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil. _Dear Hikaru, I'm coming back to Japan. I'll be there in a week. If you recieve this and we're still best friends than come pick me up from TransPacific Airlines._

_Your's truely, Lilac Yuuki Iceheart._

I quickly grabbed an envolope and put everything on it even a stamp. I shoved it in my pocket and began coughing.

"We're coming."

Finally at 8:00 I left and stuck the letter in their mailbox. I ran all the way home. I had eaten a quiet dinner at their house, so I just took a shower. Than went to bed.

**Hikaru's point.**

I awoke at six still think about what had happened yeasturday. I got up and put on the school uniform. I made my way down stairs, into the kitchen, and sat at the table waiting for breakfast. As soon as I sat down Kauro came in and took his seat beside me. "I heard we're getting a new student today," I said trying to get him interested.

"Is it a guy or a girl," he asked sounding a bit bored.

"Guy I believe."

Finally the chef came out of the kitchen with some bacon, eggs, pancakes, and sausage. "Ahh, a simple breakfast," I said ending the conversation with my twin. We ate and left to school. The limo pulled in, _first as usual. _We quickly went inside the school which started filling in slowly.

"Hi... Hikaru and Kauro." I heard that same musical voice calling. I turned but not before Kauro started firing questions.

"Hey how do you know us? Your new aren't you? You don't even have the school uniform?"

_Great he's going to scare her before she even gets into her first class._

"Umm... yes I'm new, but the school put me in all of your classes and they told me to look for you. I didn't have enough money after shopping for stuff, so I'm going to get it later."

"Uh-huh," I said with a pleased look. _She's pulling this off so well. _ "Hey there's this club that were in and I want to see if Tamaki thinks your charming enough to join."

"Yep we meet at noon everyday. You can come along if you want," Karuo said bored.

"Sure," she said. Than the bell rang for us to get to first period.

"Follow us," my brother and I said in union. She followed obediantly. _I still can't remember who she reminds me of. _Finally the time came for her to go. "Yuuki are you ready?"

"No but I'll be there in a sec," she said apparently need some time to herself.

She finally came in and Tamaki asked "so you are Yuuki I'm guessing"

"Yes."

"So you want to join the club. We have the wild type already, his name is Mori," he said pointing to a guy with brown eyes. "The loli-shota type, his name is Huney," pointing to the shortest boy. He had blonde hair with chocolate eyes. "The little devils, their names are Hikaru and Kaoru" pointing to my brother and I. " The cool type, his name is Koyoya" point to a black haired guy with glasses and light brown eyes. "And lastly myself the princly type, my name is Tamaki" pointing to himself.

"I'm a compassionate type," she said quietly.

"Well let's see how the ladies take to you."

I watched as the ladies walked in and Kauro and I started our act. "This one time Kaoru was play with a baby doll act like it's mother."

"Ah Hikaru your so mean that was a secret," Kaoru whined sounding hurt.

"I'm sorry Kaoru, but you were so cute at that point," I said get close.

"So Hikaru and Kaoru have a thing for eachother, huh," Lilac asked aloud. We stopped and looked at her like she was an idiot.

"Umm... no they just act like that, but you were saying something about being int the club," Tamaki said.

"I have to talk to Hikaru for a second," she said dismissing herself from Tamaki's company. She walked over to the group of girls swooning over my brother and I, "sorry girls, but I need to talk to Hikaru in private for a second."

"Okay, Yuuki, but you have to tell us which one is Hikaru," we said in union. She rolled her eyes, it's the same game we play with every girl, but Lilac and Haruhi were the only ones that could tell the differance. She looked Kaoru in the eyes and pointed at me, "the one I'm pointing to is Hikaru and you're," she said moving my finger to Kaoru, "Kaoru." she grabbed me and left the room.

"So your names Yuuki, I've never known a Yuuki. Why did you ask if I knew you?"

"Yuuki's my middle name I go by my first, but I wanted to really pull this off so I have everyone calling me Yuuki. I'm going to tell the Host Club I'm a girl, but not my real name yet," she said kind of angry.

"Why ruin the fun?"

"Because he wants me to get a uniform. I hate them."

"He means the guy uniform."

"He's going to know I'm a girl when I take off the cap and sunglasses."

"Fine, but only in private; this school won't know if you were a man or a woman with out ID."

Finally all the guest left and she went up to Tamaki which was surrounded by the Host Club. "The reason I won't join the club is because I'm a girl." She said this while removing the cap and sunglasses. Everyone looked shocked. "My real name is not Yuuki either, but I don't want anyone to know who I really am yet. I would like to join, but I don't think it will work out since I'm of coarse attracted to men, so good bye." With that she left the music room.

I followed her into the first music room and waited for her to close her eyes while singing when I walked in. She was singing "_Dance, dance_" by Fall Out Boys. "So you can sing, nice, now why don't you want to join the Host Club?"

"I just don't like the club, I was think about joining the drama club."

"Oh, so do you want a ride to your house than to ours to be our maid."

"How did you know?"

"Kauro saw you leaving dad's office saying 'okay I'll be here at 3:45 to start." _Did she not want me to know or something?_

"Oh okay I guess."

The school day ended a little to fast for me. My brother and I quickly picked Yuuki up and took her to our limo. We took her to her apartment, so she could drop of her things and change. _She must be poor like Haruhi, but this aparment once belonged to Lilac. _She ran out the door and back in the limo wearing a sky blue dress. "So what do I have to do first?"

"Well we love to play doctor, and we're both tired of playing the patient, so you'll be the patient and we'll be the doctors." I said remembering when we played with Lilac.

"If I refuse?"

"You'll have to be the doctor," Kaoru said.

"Fine I'm the patient, but no funny buisness."

"Deal, by the way what's your real name?"

"Umm... let's just say a real old friend that moved."

I was looking out the window letting all the memories of Lilac run back to my head. I loved her, and Kaoru loves Haruhi. He has the girlfriend that reminds me of Lilac. I laughed to myself when the memory of Kaoru asked her out in front of Tamaki and she accepted.

We finally arrived at the house and the chouffeur opened the limo's door. Kauro got out first and ran inside. Than I exited, and helped Yuuki out. "Where is Kauro going now," she asked sounding worried.

"He's going to go get the doctor stage put up."

We walked the rest of the way in silence. Finally we entered their bedroom. Yuuki sat down on the bed not noticing Kaoru. He scared her.

"Sir what seems to be the problem," Kauro asked me.

"She fell over the balcony and hit her head." We quickly laid her down and started wrapping her head. "She also hit her left wrist," we bandaged her wrist. "Lastly her right leg broke." Finally she was wrapped up. "Would you like anything for the pain?"

"The doctors are supposed to prescribe something not ask the patient."

Their facial expressions changed from caring to devious. "That's correct, Yuuki," I said evilly. I had already thought of a plan, but Kauro spoke it.

" I belive two kisses will make the pain disappear," Kauro said. We knelt down and kissed her.

" I don't feel any pain."

"That's because the kisses blocked it," I said sweetly. I said the same thing to Lilac.

"Umm... Hikaru, who's the girl in the picture," she asked.

"She was and still is my best friend," I said look at the picture sadly. "I was two when I first meet her. Her dad worked for mine and they came to the party my dad was throwing. She was brought in and put in the playpen with us. She had already known how to talk, so that's what we did. She moved here from America, but three years later she had to move back. I haven't heard from her since."

"What was her name?"

"Lilac Yuuki Iceheart, and I miss her," I said holding back the tears that were forming in my eyes.

"Hikaru let the patient rest."

"Okay Kauro."

I was the first to hear her fake coughing.

"We're coming."

Finally 8 o'clock rolled around and we said good bye. I ate dinner and went upstairs, took a shower, put the picture back where it belonged, dressed, and went to bed hoping to see Lilac again one day. I did this every night, of course.


	3. Final Chapter

**Hikuru's POV**

_"Hikaru, I'm back," Lilac said in a soft voice above me._

_"I've missed you," I said stairing into her eyes._

_"How do I look," she asked as she twirled. When she looked up though she looked like Yuuki._

_"What?"_

_"How do I look?"_

"Huh," I said as I woke up. "That was wierd." I looked over my bed to see Kauro to see had gone down stairs already. I got up and got dressed. I headed downstairs into the kitchen to see Kauro already eating breakfast. "Good moring," I said as I took my place and began to eat.

"Good morning."

"Master Hikaru, a letter came in the mail all the way from America," one of the many butlers walked in talking.

"What?" _Could she have really sent me a letter after all this time?_

He handed me the letter and sure enough it was from her saying she would be here in a week. I jumped up with excitement and threw the letter down already getting things set up for her arrival. _I finally get to see her everything has to be perfect. _I ran up stairs grabbed my school stuff, my cell, and my laptop. I ran back down stairs and saw Kauro reading the letter.

"She's finally coming back. Its just in time for our trip to China to visit Haruhi."

"Yes, I can't wait," excitement lathered my voice. I grabbed the letter and ran to the limo. I had time because I had to wait for Kauro. I called the jewlery store to have a aquamarine stone put into a sterling silver ring engraved with Hikaru-kun X Lilac-chan, a matching necklace, ankelet, a braclet, and earrings where being made. The lady told me it would be made two days before she arrived. Then I set up dinner resevations at my family's resturant.

"Okay, Hikaru, I have arrived," Kauro said as he entered the car.

We went to school and the rest was a blur until the day she would arrive.

**Lilac's POV**

I awoke bright and early the next day set on buying a dress and a wig for the night. I would show him I was me after he dropped me off. After I set off for school I made a goal on buying the outfit two days before my "arrival." I would ask Kauro to help me find it.

When I arrived at school I discussed the plan with Kauro and it was set.

_**A WEEK LATER!**_

**Lilac's POV**

"Kauro, how do I look," I asked as he layed on my bed examing me. I had on a long, curly, blonde wig, a sky blue strapless shirt, a black skirt, a belly belt, and high heels on. My make I had a tan foundation, sky blue eyeshadow, black eyeliner on top and bottom, pink glitter eyeliner at the outer corners, a pink shade of blush, an lush, red lips.

"WOW!"

"Thank you, I plan on making him fall for me."

"If I wasn't so in love with Haruhi, I would totally date you."

"Will you drive me to the airport?"

"Of course."

I grabbed my mathing purse, and all my "luggage."

I got to the airport and got ready to act.

Right on time Hikaru appeared. I sat beside the exit acting like it was stalling. Finally five minutes passed when people exited. I walked out with them and looked around. What I saw next was him running straight for me. He caught me in a big bear hug. _He recognizes me like this, but not with short hair? _

"I'm back, Hikaru," I said sweetly.

"I missed you," he said happily with a loveing face.

"How do I look," I twirled and looked at him.

"Wow..." He couldn't keep his eyes out of me.

"Can we grab my bags?"

"Of course."

We went and got my bags and got in his limo.

"Lilac I thought that we could go get dinner before I drop you off."

"That sounds like fun I have a lot to tell you."

Throughout dinner I told him about everything and he did the same. When we got back in the limo he gave me a bag. I opened it up to see a ring, necklace, earrings, a braclet, and an anklet with my birth stone on sterling silver. I looked at him and smiled.

"I can't accept this."

"Why? Think of it as all the birthdays I missed."

I grabbed a bag and gave it to him. "These are for you. They are for the birthdays I missed."

He opened it up to candy, pictures, poems, and stories I wrote for him. "Thank you."

I put the bag he gave to me down. "Close your eyes and promise you won't be mad when you open them."

He closed his eyes and promised.

I took off my wig and told him to open them.

His eyes widened. "Yuuki, you were really Lilac? Why didn't you tell me," he said with sadness.

The limo had stopped I climbed out leaving the bag. "Yes, now you know why I was hurt when you told me you didn't recognize me." I saw the butler unloading my bags.

"You lied to me... I-I-I HATE you." He slammed the door on my face and left.

I grabbed my bags and made it inside before the waterworks went off. I cried myself to sleep and refused to go to school or work for the rest of the week. Kauro called along with some other people, but they didn't understand.

I had to go back to America. I began to pack my stuff and planned to leave Sunday.

I texted Kauro, the guys, and my friends from America about my plans. Today is Saturday. Only four days and I'm already dramatic. I have to say this though I loved him... I still love him.

**Hikaru's POV**

_It's 8 o' clock where is she, Kami if you love me she'll appear soon._

Five minutes passed and she appeared. I ran straight for her. I grabbed her in a bear hug. My love was back and I was so happy. I let her go and listened to the words that were like dayjavou.

"I'm back, Hikaru," she said angelicaly

"I missed you," I said feeling something was going to happen.

"How do I look," she said twirling and when she looked at me she was the same.

"Wow..." I was completly speechless.

Her voice knocked me back from my staring. "Can we get my bags?"

"Of course."

We got her bags in my limo and I was preparing to ask her to dinner.

"Lilac I thought that we could go get dinner before I drop you off," I was praying she would say yes.

"That sounds like fun I have a lot to tell you."

Throughout dinner I told listened to her intently and I said everything she missed. When we got back in the limo I gave her a bag. She opened it up to see all the jewelry and she smiled at me.

"I can't accept this."

"Why? Think of it as all the birthdays I missed," I can't let her refuse.

She grabbed a bag and gave it to me. "These are for you. They are for the birthdays I missed."

I opened it up to candy, pictures, poems, and stories she wrote just for me. "Thank you," I couldn't say more.

She put the bag I gave to me down. "Close your eyes and promise you won't be mad when you open them."

I closed my eyes and promised. _She's going to kiss me!_ The thought made me happy.

She told me to open them and I was shocked and hurt.

I felt my eyes widened. "Yuuki, you were really Lilac? Why didn't you tell me," I said with sadness and betrayal.

The limo had stopped and she climbed out. "Yes, now you know why I was hurt when you told me you didn't recognize me."

"You lied to me... I-I-I HATE you," I slammed the door in her face and had the limo drive me home. _She did that to me. I could have had her all this time and she does that. Why didn't she tell me. I thought she loved me, people who love each other don't hide thier identities._

For the rest of the week I didn't talk to her, she didn't come to school or to work. When Kauro called, which was often, she didn't pick up. I still had the jewelry. Finally Saturday night she texted Kauro something. "She's going back to America in the morning," he said calmly.

I ran up stairs and sulked. _I have to stop her._

The next morning I had a plan. I had the limo take me with Kauro. He got out and everyone waited for her. I sat in the car waiting for the right moment. Finally she arrived and right before she got on the plane I pulled her back, turned her around, and kissed her. "You're not leaving me again. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

I brought us in for another kiss. I heard "awwwww's" in all directions.

**Lilac's POV**

When I got to the airport the next morning everyone was there except for... I wasn't going to dwell after my fairwells I started to get on the plane. Before I got there though I felt someone pull me back, turn me around, and kiss me. "You're not leaving me again. Do you understand," I knew that voice it was Hikaru.

"Yes sir."

He brought us into another kiss.

_**9 YEARS LATER**_

**Lilac's POV**

My husband, Hikaru, was hugging his brother. We were at Kauro's and Haruhi's wedding. I had meet her five years ago and I knew they were ment to be. They were just about to cut the cake when I, our twins, Ikuto, who looked like his father, and Lilicy, who looked like me, ran by and pushed them both in the cake. They were only four and they were acting like their father and their uncle. Everyone laughed. I was happy though. I was an embassidor for America, but lived in Japan. My husband was a president of an important company, I had great friends, a wonderful brother-in-law, and great kids. I was a happy woman.


End file.
